


Pull of the Moon

by rc4039



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar Yue, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc4039/pseuds/rc4039
Summary: Earth. Fire. Air. Water. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. One hundred years passed and I was born, a waterbending Avatar named Yue. I'm not allowed to learn combat bending in my home, and so I have honed my skills and become the most powerful healer in the world. I am content to hide the fact that I am the Avatar, as I am the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. I must look after my people. However, like the moon and the ocean, I feel a constant pull, urging me into places unknown.OR Avatar Yue must end the war and succeed where Aang failed
Relationships: Katara & Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Pull of the Moon

Earth. Fire. Air. Water. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. One hundred years passed and I was born, a waterbending Avatar named Yue. I'm not allowed to learn combat bending in my home, and so I have honed my skills and become the most powerful healer in the world. I am content to hide the fact that I am the Avatar, as I am the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. I must look after my people. However, like the moon and the ocean, I feel a constant pull, urging me into places unknown.

CHAPTER WILL BE EDITED AND TURNED INTO THE FIRST CHAPTER


End file.
